Summer Fun: Trouble on ComJacker Island
Summer Fun: Trouble on ComJacker Island is a new, amazing, episode that is split into 2 parts, with Part 1 being 15 minutes, and Part 2 being 1 hour long. The episode aired on MarioMario8989's channel on April 21, 2014. The episode aired in selected theaters around America in 3D on May 22, 2016. Premise When Yoshi is captured by Bowser while taking a vacation on ComJacker Island, Mario and Luigi must team up with Comjacker himself in order to save Yoshi. Plot: Part 1/2 Yoshi is laying on the beach in a famous land called ComJacker Island. Bowser watches him and plots to kidnap him. One of King ComJacker's troops spots Bowser and sees him as the wanted fugitive, and tries to capture him. Bowser easily defeats him and calls him a "wimp", sending him back to tell King ComJacker that Bowser is on the loose. Bowser then captures Yoshi, and plans to lure the Mario Brothers to his secret trap. Mario and Luigi get word of this, and set out to ComJacker Island. When they arrive, they find Yoshi and Bowser to be nowhere. They meet King ComJacker, king of ComJacker Island, and both of them decide to team up. They find a secret passage, and decide to enter it. Bowser spots them and uses his secret trap to send the Mario Bros, including ComJacker, falling into a pool of lava. Plot: Part 2/2 As Mario and Luigi fall to their doom, ComJacker reveals he is always prepared, and uses a grapling hook to pull them out of the lava pit. After getting out, Mario finds out that Bowser not only has Yoshi, but Peach as well. This was a backup plan Bowser had thought of, and it would also help lure the Mario Bros. Mario, Luigi and ComJacker battle brainwashed troops of ComJacker, but they are overwelmed. Mario and Luigi are horrified to watch as one of Bowser's troops cut off Comjacker's head! Almost dead, ComJacker reveals he was never human, and without the help of him, Mario and Luigi can make it to Bowser. Mario questions this, and ComJacker answers in his final words, "''IIIII'm aalllwayys preppaaarred...." ''ComJacker then perishes, being smashed by a brainwashed trooper. Mario builds up anger while he and Luigi escape the attacking troops. Mario and Luigi arrive at Bowser's lair, learning that Bowser has gained new, terrifying powers. He uses his first power to look into Luigi's eyes, turning him to stone! Mario builds up anger, horrified to see his friend and brother are gone. Bowser walks up to Luigi, while Mario stands there numb. Before Bowser can smash Luigi, Mario blocks it. Bowser tries to turn Mario into stone, but Mario is not stone. He reveals that anger creates power, and uses his new ability to fly and move objects with his mind to beat up Bowser. Frusterated and angry that Mario foils his plans every time, Bowser also gains new power and engages Mario in a final showdown. Mario and Bowser fight as hard as they can, but both have equal powers. Bowser says that he still has his other powers. He uses his new laser vision to strike Mario down, as Bowser begins to destroy ComJacker Island. Tired, weak, and scared, Mario lays on the ground, thinking all is lost. He hears yelling from Bowser's lair, and he finds Yoshi and Peach tied up. Using their cheers and messages to Mario about not giving up, Mario gains the power of trust and revenge, gaining extremely powerful powers. After thanking Peach and Yoshi, Mario goes off to ComJacker Tower, one of the tallest towers in the world and that was where Bowser was planning to destroy to flatten ComJacker Island. Using his powers, Mario defeats Bowser. Bowser fuels more anger, causing a superstorm. Almost striking him with lightning, Mario keeps on fighting Bowser, but anger is more powerful than trust. He feels about ComJacker's death, and Luigi being turned to stone. This triggers Mario's anger so much he rips the ComJacker Tower of the ground and impales Bowser with it, killing him. Mario lays down his anger, and uses his other power to revive Luigi and ComJacker. The crew rejoice as the world is saved again.